The present invention relates to the installation of mesh cable trays and, more specifically, to a device for fixing a tray to a profiled support section.
A mesh cable tray comprises a series of longitudinal wires and a series of transverse wires connected to one another at nodes to form a grid, in which the transverse wires are generally U-shaped.
During the installation of these trays on walls, profiled support sections such as brackets or similar suspended elements are used for the anchorage of a tray in the region of its base or of one side.
Simple solutions for the anchorage of the tray to the support section provide for the formation of projecting tabs on the supporting surface of the section, for restraining respective portions of longitudinal wires of the tray.
These tabs can be produced, for example, by shearing and raising a portion of the support surface so as to create a space which can be engaged by a portion of wire. Once the tray is arranged in position, the tabs are bent onto the corresponding wires to hold them in position. A solution of this type is described in Spanish utility model ES 1 023 171.
Improved solutions have recently been proposed, which provide for the production of simple support sections by forming one or more slots in the support surface which is to receive the tray and by engaging the tray by means of separate and removable fixing elements. International patent application WO 00/27005 describes a device for the engagement of a tray wire on a support element having a flat face for supporting the tray, provided with at least one hole or slot. The device is formed by a substantially flat plate projecting from which is a tab which can extend through the slot and can be engaged on the wire. One or more claws formed on the device enable it to be locked relative to the support element by friction.